


No apologies!

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Dean Apologizes, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really didn't want to hear any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No apologies!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [No apologies!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734282) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> I'm really sorry, didn't watch the show to this point until now, so this has probably nothing to do with the original (I think I didn't really want to write something around the original anyway, even if I would know, so … yep), but I found [this pic](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433823376585014226/), and I wanted to write something about Destiel *yay*  
> And if you find mistakes or want to let me know what you think about it, I'd be really glad about it :)

When Sammy left the bunker to get some food, Dean turned to Castiel, and inspected him from top to bottom. Okay, so Castiel was human now. And at the moment he sat there in the bunker at one of the tables, and did nothing. Just stared dead ahead. “So, what is it with you then?” he asked but didn't get an answer. “Cas?” Dean stepped closer towards the ex-angel, before he stopped right beside him. “Cas?” He laid a hand down on his shoulder and then sat down on a chair near him. “Cas? Could I- Do you- Would you-” he started over and over again, but it came to nothing. “Would you mind to show me-” he finally managed and took a deep breath. “-to show me … you know, your … back?” He didn't really know what to say. “I mean- If you-”  
“No.” Cas' voice was evenly and calm. Dean withdrew his hand immediately. “I mean- I wouldn't mind-” Dean could see how Cas swallowed. “-if you-” He stopped. “I wouldn't mind,” he then repeated but still didn't look to Dean or turned his head, but only looked down to his hands.  
When he still didn't move or do anything else along these lines after a few seconds, Dean slowly raised from his seat, and went around the chair Cas sat on. When he stood before him, he slowly raised his hands, carefully to not do anything Castiel didn't want him to, and then started to unbutton Cas' shirt, before untie his tie and pulled off his coat and shirt until Cas sat there undressed down to the belt.  
Dean slowly went back to his chair and then looked over Cas' back, where he saw two big scars right over his shoulder blades.

He felt Dean's fingers stroking over his back again and again.  
“Um … Dean? Is everything fine? Is something wrong with my back? Dean?” Cas shivered when Dean's fingertips flew over his skin again, right over his shoulders and lower back. “Dean?” he asked again, but still didn't get an answer, what made him panicking a little. He was about to ask again, when he felt the head of the taller man laying down to his shoulder and he heard Dean's a little speeded breathing near his ear. “Dean? Dean, everything okay with you? Dean?!” He felt himself more panicking, when the breathing of Dean got only a little faster, and he almost had the feeling of Dean was crying but then, on the other hand, this was just impossible.  
“Why?” Castiel heard the whisper from behind.  
He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. “Why what?”  
“Why did you do this?”  
“Do what? Dean, what's wrong with you?” But he didn't really got an answer.  
“And why are you so worried about me?”  
“Dean? Please answer me, what's wrong?”  
Dean didn't even seem to listen but just continued. “You lost your fucking wings and are still worried about me? I mean: **me**?!”  
Castiel shivered again, this time because of the words. “Dean. Really, this is nothing. Even if … Listen, I know I'm nothing without my powers but-”  
“No.” He felt how Dean shook his head. “No, you aren't nothing, Cas.” He put his arms around Cas, running down Castiel's chest with his fingers now. “I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want you to loose your wings or grace or whatever this is about. Please, Cas, I-”  
And this was the exact moment, where Castiel stopped him. He didn't want to hear Dean apologizing, because there was no reason to do so. Dean hadn't done anything. And now Dean was here to help him. And he didn't go away just because Cas hadn't any powers anymore. But he stayed. So apologies were definitely not what he wanted to hear.  
“Stop it, Dean!” His voice seemed a little more strict than he had expected or wanted it to be, and Dean stopped immediately. He took a deep breath and his voice softened when he spoke again. “Just stop, you didn't do anything. Or nothing wrong, at least. And this is my own fault okay? So just stop this right now, because I don't want to hear anything like this anymore, okay?!”  
He could feel how a breath escaped Dean's lips, and wandered over the back of his neck and also his shoulders and upper back, because there was no shirt to detain it. “But,” Dean started again, while hugging him closer. “Cas, you … I can't-”  
“No, Dean. How I said, stop it. I don't want to know. Please just don-” He stopped himself, when he felt something at his neck. “Dean? Did you … did you just kiss me?”  
“Shut up.” Another kiss. “Just shut up.” He felt how Dean shook his head.  
Castiel took a deep breath. “Okay. But you stop apologizing.”  
“I promise.”

–

When Sam came back, he fount the two of them kissing each other. Even if there was nothing else … or he thought so, because Cas didn't wear anything but his pants and Dean lost one of his shirts somewhere too. He cleared his throat, when he came in and saw it from the doorway. “Okay,” he started. “Think I should have known this, right? So … I'll just leave again. You … just warn me the next time, so I can stay away, okay guys?” He was totally ignored by the two kissing men. “Fine, so … I'll leave now, and I'll come back tomorrow. Um … bye.” He turned around and left the bunker behind. He didn't want to see this. Okay, he didn't have a problem with it though, but … that still didn't mean he wanted to see it.

“Think little Sammy wasn't too glad about this,” Dean said after breaking the kiss a few moments after his brother left. “And probably we should change the place now, 'cause I think he'd get a shock if he finds us laying here tomorrow instead of being in bed since we didn't manage the way, after … this.” Dean leered at Cas, letting no doubt what he was speaking about.


End file.
